Government public affairs offices have long been using word processing and text editing systems to prepare documents. These systems enable articles to be stored and later retrieved for correction and update, saving complete retyping. Once text is recorded in a magnetic medium (word processing diskettes or computer tape reels) there is another time-and cost-saving advantage: it can be furnished to a typesetter in that fashion. Editors merely insert special characters into the text; these codes instruct the typesetter's equipment to produce camera-ready copy in the specified format. This totally eliminates the galley proofreading step in print production.